


Observant

by Daft_and_Daring



Category: Criminal: UK (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26622826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daft_and_Daring/pseuds/Daft_and_Daring
Summary: Each team member was chosen for their ability to see things, to read people.Amidst the interviews and hectic work schedule, it's unspoken knowledge that a certain DI is rather attached to his superior. And although Vanessa Warren feels she's got all the evidence she needs to plead her case to colleagues Duffy and Petit, a bet unfolds to prove the budding romance is alive and well.Or: a feel-good fluff about a friend trying to score twenty quid while proving her git of a co-worker can woo the boss. Takes place after 2x04. Will be a multi-chapter.
Relationships: Natalie Hobbs/Paul Ottager, Natalie Hobbs/Tony Myerscough
Comments: 52
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am very Midwest American, so if I have ruined the British culture, please point it out, hit me over the head, and tell me to never come back. But to be fair, I did have an English nan? If that helps my case?

**Chapter 1**

DC Vanessa Warren has been called many things, but rarely is she called a liar. Especially so early in the morning.

"Come off it. No. No way."

"I swear. I saw it with my own eyes. Heard it with my own ears." 

"I don't believe you." The newly reinstated Hugo crossed his arms in protest, leaning back in his chair. He would not budge it seemed.

Vanessa huffed in frustration yet not ready to give it up that easily. Crossing the observation room, she slings herself into the computer chair. The only sound in the room is her fervent clicking around the desktop.

After a few moments, Kyle spoke from his corner. "Have you both maybe thought about giving them any privacy on the matter?"

"No." Both Hugo and Vanessa chime. Neither held an ounce of regret in their voice.

Kyle sighed in defeat. "Right then." He leaned back on the wall he's perched against, and after a few more clicks the room is filled with familiar voices.

"What is this?" Duffy spoke in a way that's demanding, but it's not lost on Vanessa how eager he sounds either.

"This is what I was telling you. Tony left the tape running last night. Now stop being a tosser and listen." At that, Vanessa takes a short sip of her tea, not because she is really parched, but she needed something to hide the small smile forming on her lips.

The video from the previous night replayed on the screen, but the angle is hard to get a good picture. Vanessa tilted her head as if that would help her see the man's perplexed expression clearer. No matter. It's all in the audio. That's where the real money is.

_ "So, still worth it, then?"  _ The voice of DCI Natalie Hobbs came through the speakers with crystal quality. It's a shame she wasn't facing the camera, Vanessa mused. Could've had another piece to analyze. 

_ "What do you mean?"  _ Tony's voice was all confusion. No, maybe not. It's disbelief. He can't believe what she means, yeah? He thinks she can't possibly be saying what she’s saying.

_ "How many clues do you need?"  _ Vanessa throws her arms up as if she scored a goal. She twirls her chair for added effect before stopping the recording.

"Well, I didn't think I'd ever say this, but there you have it." Kyle shrugged. Vanessa has scored at least one supporter. She looks over to the opposition but finds that Hugo's expression is nearly unaffected.

"Oi! Come off it!" Detective Warren flails her arms maddeningly at the screen. "This is it! She asked him. You heard it! From the guv and Tone!" But her excitement is interrupted by the raspberry that escapes Duffy's cheeks.

Vanessa stops dead in her tracks as Kyle goes to take a timid sip of tea. He knows when to back away from a challenge. Vanessa, however…

She slowly stands to put some height on Hugo. As she steps towards her team member, he still doesn’t move from his seat, but he peers up to meet her hard state. It's more of a show than anything serious, but neither one is ready to give in.

Vanessa's gaze quickly snaps to Kyle. "Is the new bloke…challenging me, DC Petit?"

Kyle raises a brow, "You'll not bring me into this one." He takes another sip. With that, Duffy pulls himself up, quickly towering over Vanessa's smaller frame.

"Maybe he is." Hugo smirked.

Bastard. Vanessa wants to laugh, but she can't let him know that. "So…if the new detective wants to stay detective, he best be laying out the terms of this challenge." She's so close to laughing at the absurdity. Cue offer.

"Prove it." The man's gaze is unyielding.

Warren's features pinch incredulously. "I already proved it." She pointed across the room at the video file queued up on the screen. "You heard it." 

He shrugged. "What I heard was the guv hinting that she and Myerscough should grab a drink. I didn't hear nothing about them doing anything beyond that."

The woman in front of him squeezed the bridge of her nose; she can feel her resolve waver. She doesn't want to bite but knows she doesn't have much of a choice. "So, what are you getting at?"

"You're the detective. I'm just the new bloke."  _ Prat _ . She can't let him win this round.

Vanessa exhaled. "So…what kind of proof are we looking for here? I won't be recording them. That's—"

"—There's no need for that. But perhaps, instead, we build a case…" Hugo nods his head and steps around her. He circles the room as if he's stumbled on a grand idea. "You are a detective, eh?" He stops moving like a lightbulb had turned on in his brain. "So, do your job. Bring me evidence that Natalie and Tony are..." Duffy pauses as if he didn't want to tread further. “...well, Natalie and Tony.”

Ah, so somebody doesn’t want to picture Tone and the guv snogging.

Vanessa pauses. It is a fair question to ask, but…

"What's in it for me?" Counter offer.

"Twenty quid." Hugo fires. 

Now it's Vanessa's turn for a raspberry. "Twenty quid? Try again or no deal."

Pause.

"Twenty quid and  _ two  _ rounds of drinks at The Rose?" Kyle adds cheekily. She almost forgot he was there. Good man.

Vanessa extends a hand to Duffy. "Sounds good. If you can prove it, I'll get you two rounds…soft drinks for me, of course. If you can't, you're no worse for wear. What's say we make a deal of it then?" Her eyes met her teammates’. The determination matches her own. 

Hugo slapped his palm into hers, shaking it firmly. "You've got it." 

The trio laughed at an agreement struck and the excitement of a new bet. 

Suddenly, the door to the observation room springs to life as the keypad quickly computes the access code.

Without so much as thinking, Vanessa dives back into the chair at the computer, the force of her jump spins her right back into place in front of the monitors. Her fingers make quick work of clicks and slides of a pointer, scrubbing the open video file back...just in time as the door opens with a beep of acceptance.

"Early start, you lot." Hobbs nodded to them as she set down a set of files to take off her anorak. She is styled pristinely as usual.

Vanessa only managed a noise of approval, but she did notice Hugo's frozen frame in the center of the room while Kylie's line of sight found an attractive spot on the floor. More like a bunch of cowards, this lot.

Hobbs turned to face them again with a smile. "And Hugo, it's good to have you back." Vanessa feels the second-hand embarrassment as Duffy sputters along a response, but then Natalie is looking back at Warren with a slight frown. The DCI takes a step closer.

"Is that the video from last night?" 

All at once, Vanessa feels dead. This is it. She's going to peer over her shoulder and see that she didn't go back far enough in the film, that the video captured everything between Tony and the Guv. The DC slowly turned her head.

Her eyes widened. The image frozen on the screen is of Sandeep Singh being escorted out of the room.

"Yes ma'am." 

Natalie dipped her head in approval. "Was it on all night?"

Vanessa fumbled, "Erm...maybe ma'am?" 

Hobbs nodded her head again, "Well let's get a fresh one queued up, yes? And make sure you turn it off by end of day, hm?" 

She doesn't seem alarmed. Nothing is amiss, but she's already chewing on the corner of her lip. Vanessa wonders if it's because of the files she's just brought in...or something else?

"Sure thing, guv." Duffy steps in for the assist.

Their superior shakes her head. "Right then." She collects her files and exits. Once the door clicks behind her, Warren feels like she can finally breathe...so it's only natural that the room erupts in laughter, although the fun is a bit short-lived. 

Vanessa realizes what she's done, what she's agreed to. Essentially, she's agreed to spy on her boss and colleague. Her friends. The female detective's laugh slowly dies down. "I really stepped in it, didn't I?"

Hugo chuckles as he walks over to get, "Without a doubt," patting her shoulder condescendingly. "Good luck." Petit chokes on his tea. Maybe he isn't on her side after all, but Vanessa can't help but join in a laugh again.

They all know it's a pear-shaped plot waiting to happen, but it'll be a good one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and please let me know how I am doing. My hope is more works will come for this fandom!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa tries to extract information from Tony and Hobbs about their outing.

**Chapter 2**

Warren worked the pen around her fingers while pretending to look at the file. The guv and Hugo were doing well through the other room, drawing out the details of their latest case. It was rather uneventful if she was honest. But her mind was chaotic. The words on the page scrambled as she thought of a thousand other things that really weren't relating to this case. They mostly centered on two of her colleagues...one of whom was seated to her right at this very moment.

Vanessa was wondering if Tony chatted with Natalie more when it was just the two of them. She was wondering if he wiped his lenses all about while he thought of something to say, or if he'd still pop his head back a bit when she'd surprise him. 

She knows she has no business doing so, but she always felt protective of him. Because—in all honesty—the guv can handle herself, and Tony certainly could in an interview, but pluck him out and put him in the world? Well, that is an entirely different Tony.

He is careful and kind. He is eager to listen. Really listen. Especially to Hobbs. And it isn't because she is his boss. He is genuinely interested in what she has to say, and he knows more than anything that their DCI is the smartest of the bunch. So he doesn't have to prove himself for a pat on the back. He’s content with being second.

Vanessa is always a little in awe about that, watching Tony defer to the guv, hearing her out, asking her opinion. And it's more than putting her on a pedestal. He doesn’t see her like that, like how people don’t see others in their true light. It’s like Tony is the only one to see Natalie, to _really_ see her. And Vanessa admired that. There aren't very many people who see people like that. 

Now if only he could take the next bloody step.

So, Warren made it her mission a long time ago to help the bloke along. And Christ, it's been a long trip. She had no idea how careful she'd have to be. How fragile he was about the whole thing. How British he was. At times, it was exhausting.

Yet here they were. He was off his first night of drinks at The Rose. Vanessa couldn't help feel a swell of pride for him. Even a bit giddy… although she had another reason to be invested...there was money and drinks on the line, after all.

The pen stopped wriggling. "So, Tone. How was your time with the guv last night?" She turned a page in the file as she turned her head to see him. The voice of one Natalie Hobbs asked pointed questions through the speakers, but neither person in this particular room was listening after that kind of loaded question.

There was a long pause. Several expressions rippled under his features. He shifted several times in his seat. She wondered if he knew that was his biggest tell. "How do you mean?"

The DC’s lips pulled upwards cheekily. "I saw Hobbs ask you for drinks. Actually, it's on the tapes...but you already know that. Since you suspended 'em and all."

Again Myerscough rearranged, crossing and uncrossing a leg. He was like a scratched compact disc stuttering along a lens. So many starts and stops. Vanessa tried her absolute hardest not to laugh.

"Tone, I already know, so you might as well be out with it and tell me how it went."

Pushing his glasses higher onto his nose, he glanced at her then quickly down at his Oxfords. The finest of smiles wasn't lost on her. Finally, she thought. She cracked him.

"No comment."

Or not. 

"Come on, Tony!" She playfully threw the Bic she was holding at his chest. "I'm dying here!"

Myerscough looked up with a wider beam across his face. It was a knowing guise, the kind that softened when one remembers a warm feeling or happy memory.

"It was…" There was no hiding it now. A full grin peeked out behind that English facade.

"—Interview terminated at 10:42 AM." The two digitized tones beeped in succession, signalling the end of the questioning through the glass. And Vanessa wanted to swear. She wanted to swear very badly.

The man next to her sucked his teeth while squirming in his seat as Hugo's voice rattled on something through the interview room. Tony stood quickly, closing his folder and pressing his tie.

"Ah. Well…" He trailed off and gestured to the glass dividing the rooms like he couldn't divulge nothing now that they were done.

Vanessa snapped her file shut. Duffy and the guv were almost finished sending the suspect off. She was almost out of time.

She turned to him desperately, "And?!"

He rocked on his heels in amusement. "I'd say you're rather eager to know, Ness."

The DC let out a strangled sigh. "Well, there's a lot riding on this!"

His head tilted back a bit, "Pardon?"

Shit. "Forget it." Vanessa watched her colleagues leave the interview room; the clock's run out. Turning to Myerscough for a final time, she jabbed him with an index finger. "You will crack one day, yeah?"

He catches a laugh. "I dunno. Seeing you this torn up about it is rather entertaining. Might need to keep it up." He adjusts his glasses as his grin begins to fade. 

"Have it your way then. I have other means." She places her hands on her hips as a realization comes to him. Although Warren couldn't get Tony to crack, she knows she'll make it happen.

"You're—you're not gonna ask her, are you?" The man looked almost afraid. Good. He should be.

Vanessa smiled. "You should've told me yourself." She walked past him and twisted the handle of the door. "Ta, Tony!"

In reality, she knows questioning Natalie Hobbs is going to be infinitely more difficult.

______________________________

Later that day, Vanessa spied the governor eyeing several packs of chewing gum at the vending machine. She was careful to approach, taking in the sight before she was noticed. Their own boss told them how important these moments were, to observe when the person thought no one was watching. Take it in, digest, assess. Pick them apart for as long as you can and piece them back together. Once you do that, you realize how each piece fits into the whole. After that, you can read almost anyone.

As good advice as it was, Warren was always hesitant to do it to others, but she was especially apprehensive of trying to weave together the bits that made up Natalie Hobbs. It wasn’t because she was her boss either. Everyone was already well aware of the gossip Vanessa immersed herself in about the older woman; propriety clearly wasn’t the issue. Instead, she was reluctant because it felt a bit like firing bullets at reinforced glass. Something was bound to hit, however, how effective would it be? And how pissed off would the calculating woman behind the glass be once she realized what her junior had done? 

Natalie was meticulous in constructing that wall. It took time; it took energy. There were layers thicker than one might realize. Sure, she opens up and can have a laugh at the pub...on the other hand, even that feels carefully crafted. It seemed Tony was the only one permitted behind it, and even then it seemed a rare occasion. Clearly the woman built that fortress round herself for a precise objective and Vanessa felt she was violating her trust by intruding. And the guv might work in a business built of lies and misdirections, but she didn’t seem the type to dwell in personal breaches of trust.

Although this all was wholeheartedly the case, there was also the matter of a relationship on the line. Maybe if Warren took a tiny peek? Just a moment? It was for her own good, afterall...because Vanessa noticed that she wasn't quick to make a decision as the fluorescent light of the machine reflected on her face. Her gaze was distracted, distant. She was currently working her teeth carefully over her bottom lip.

You see, when she isn’t smoking, DCI Hobbs is chewing. Something. Anything. Warren wondered what all that frustrated energy did to her jaw. It must be positively debilitating. 

Ugh, damn propriety! Damn her defenses. This was for her and Tone’s own good...and the twenty quid...well, that’s simply an incidental.

Now was the time.

"I prefer the peppermint,” Vanessa’s low voice cut the silence. As she approached, she pulled a file closer to her blouse. For protection, perhaps? 

Natalie blinked once and the shield was quickly back up. She turned her head ever so slightly before bringing her eyes back to the options laid before her. "Oh, hello Nessa."

"By the way, good work today, ma'am." She said as she was tempted to fiddle with the hem of her shirt. She withheld.

Hobbs nodded her head, "Oh you know, all in a day's…" She smiled lightly, tugging the deep hue of her lipstick across her visage. 

The two women then stood there silently for a while. Only when another staff member passed from the lift did Natalie begin to place coins through the slot and press her delicate fingers against the worn buttons. Vanessa took a deep breath. And we’re off…

“So, ma’am, I actually have been meaning to ask you something.” She started slow, careful. Her superior ticked her head and raised an interested eyebrow at that as the vendor whirred to life. “I understand it’s none of my business, however, I must say I'm thrilled that—”

“—Good! I found you both.” Kyle’s voice came from behind her followed by rapid footfalls. Vanessa wanted to scream. She turned to meet his wide eyes as their boss swept down to retrieve her prize. “Tony wanted to go back over a section of that last interview about the time—”

Using the arm hanging at her side, Vanessa discreetly waved him on. _Go!_ She mouthed with a sharpened glance. Natalie straightened herself back up, but her line of sight was busy with unwrapping the plastic from the minty treat.

He caught on mid-step before halting. "—Oh.” The sound was befuddled, which caused their superior to turn her attention to the man to her left. Her perplexion was not nearly as apparent as Petit’s abrupt distress. “Um. Actually, I need—” The young DC stammered along while smoothing his tie. “Ah...give me a moment..." Spinning on his heel, Kyle disappeared behind the corner to the long hallway.

Vanessa ran her palm across her forehead. These people were going to drive her mad.

“Well, that was rather odd.” Hobbs was nonplussed temporarily before her bob shifted through a chuckle. Vanessa used the time to try and salvage some semblance of control. “So, what is it you wanted to ask me?” The boss beat her to it, and Vanessa felt like the air left her lungs.

Ready or not.

"...Oh well, I've been meaning to ask. Again, I know it’s not my place..." The DC felt like Tony mucking it all up. "...How did things go last night?" 

From the look on the guv's face, you wouldn't even know she'd heard the question. Her expression was blank. If there could be something less than empty, it would’ve looked like that. It was incredibly unsettling. 

After an excruciating set of seconds, the corners of her lips peaked and her trademark eyebrow raised in question. She withdrew a sliver of chewing gum from its silvery wrapping and carefully placed it between her teeth. “I’m not sure I’m following?” She asked with a tone far too sweet in itself.

Vanessa didn’t plan for this. Christ, she might as well have asked Kyle to come back and pick herself up from the floor. The likelihood of her being shorn to bits seemed relatively high at this point. The girl was afraid to move forward, and yet there was no possible way to go back. Vanessa took a brave breath when a realization came to her. “Tone...already told you I spoke with him this morning, didn’t he?” Her voice dripped with uncertainty. 

Natalie seemed to be relishing in it. Smiling wide now, she asked back, “Whatever do you mean?” With that, the DCI brushed past her colleague and faded down the hallway.

All right, so her cover was blown? Not all was lost...maybe Vanessa just needed a less direct approach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I already know how this all will go, but I hope I can do their characters justice. The next chapter will probably be the largest of them all as it will be the bulk of the 'evidence.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Proving this relationship isn't as easy as it seems.

**Chapter 3**

The first few weeks of Vanessa's secret operation were dismally uneventful. 

Well, she shouldn't say that. Based on her observations, there were several pieces of evidence to bring forward, however, Hugo argued semantics. He claimed her evidence was purely circumstantial.

To be fair, if Vanessa had to present this all to CPS, they would laugh in her face. It was rubbish in terms of proof. In knowing Tony and Natalie? It spoke volumes. Unfortunately, that sort of thing doesn't hold up in the Crowned Court of Hugo Duffy, it seemed. 

No matter. DC Warren was determined to build her case.

She started by staying on high alert when Myerscough and Hobbs were in the same vicinity. Despite not talking to her directly, they were speaking loud and clear for anyone paying enough attention. Not even sure one would need to be a detective to sort this out: there was clearly something going on between the pair.

To be sure, Vanessa began to keep a record of instances. Instances marked for evidence, she supposed. From there, she began to build a greater canvas.

For example, the first pieces she noticed were easy to spot but quick to discount: touch. Vanessa didn't want to say that their touches were obvious or increasing, rather they were more purposeful. 

The DCI would give a squeeze of the shoulder or touch of the elbow. It was far from flirty or romantic; it was supportive. It felt organic.

That was the problem.

Previously, the DI would be taken aback by any personal attention from Hobbs. He'd seize up, go all rigid for a fraction of a second. Now he was completely unperturbed by the contact.

Like he was used to it.

Though once he gave himself away.

It was fairly early in the evening, only a few days after their supposed night of drinks. The rain had been hammering down outside, and it was colder than usual for early April. Tea and coffee was had all around that day to keep away the chill as the stress of a new case loomed about. 

The group was crowded in observation scanning file after file, eyeing every line of text. A cleaner witnessed a double murder by the hands of a prominent figure but was halting the investigation. He wouldn't reveal any information until his demands were met. They'd been pouring over every detail of this man's life, bouncing theories and angles around; they needed to tread carefully to get the result.

After several hours, it was obvious the team was ready for an interlude. Backs slowly began to hunch over, yawns escaped lips, and necks were rolling for much needed release of pressure.

"All right everyone," Myerscough said as he rubbed his eyes from under his specs. "Take five. Go look at something in normal light." 

Natalie stood. "I'll get tea. Anyone?" Tony and Kyle extended their hands in unison as Vanessa stretched and shook her head in the negative. 

"I'm on biscuit duty then." Duffy sighed as he pushed himself out of his seat. The pair was off and out of the room, and Vanessa used the new vacancy to stand and stretch her legs for a bit.

The air was a welcoming kind of quiet. Kyle checked his mobile while the woman caught Tony yawning again. "That boring, huh?" She quipped with a smile. Tony covered his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Sorry. Completely knackered. Can barely keep the old eyes open." 

Kyle perked up at that, "Late night last night?" His voice hid nothing.

Tony looked like he had died. His form froze for the briefest of seconds before carrying forward, "Not sure what you're on about." 

This time it was Vanessa's turn. "Don't worry, Tone. We all know."

Tony scoffed, "No, no, Ness. You already played that card." He wagged his finger for effect.

"Load of bollocks." Vanessa released. She saw Tony's browline reach the top of his forehead and she sighed. She stepped to the jar in the corner and dropped the loose change from her pocket in. The clang of the coins masked another 'bollocks' that escaped her lips.

The door buzzed as Hugo returned, holding the door open for Hobbs. She carefully balanced three cream colored cups in hand, yet she flowed through the workspace with ease, dodging Hugo as he lofted a biscuit towards Tony who narrowly received it. The boss lowered a cup to Petit's welcoming hands before setting her own down at her seat. The DCI moved to hand off the last cup to Tony. Natalie leaned forward slightly in Myerscough's direction. He turned to meet her, reaching for her outstretched hand. 

This was the precise moment Vanessa was waiting for.

Tony's eyes met Nat's as their hands connected. Their faces were neutral, but as Tony pulled the plastic from her fingertips, he softly swiped the pad of his thumb across the outside of hers; a silent thanks.

One that lasted a little too long for two people who claimed nothing was going on.

And for the briefest moment, Vanessa saw this look in Tony's eyes. It wasn't flirty. It was open, honest. It was _loving_.

Bloody hell, she wished someone would look at her like that.

As Hobbs released the cup and returned to her spot, Vanessa was reeling. Looks like that during interviews were as good as gold. She plopped back down and tucked the mental image away, waiting to bring it up to Hugo the next time she got the chance.

He, of course, said it was inadmissible. Warren argued that actions spoke louder than words, but if he wanted verbal proof, she could manage that too. 

______________________________

So a few weeks later, she brought more evidence to the case. Well, honestly, it was a substitution of words. 

Because as it turned out, Tony had called the gov many things: gov, boss, Hobbs, Natalie, even 'bloody impossible' had been tossed around before. Although he called her many things, he was still a man of decorum and held himself at the highest standards of professionalism. He never used nicknames while on the clock in the interview room. No, Tony veered far and wide of that. 

And then one day Tone stumbled and stuttered, and fell right in it.

They were checking in on a missing person case and a tight-lipped mother was not keen on discussing her supposedly runaway son. Her financial statements, however, were speaking enough for her.

_Check mate._

The guv opened the tome of a file and withdrew the first page, sliding it over to Myerscough to deliver the final blow.

"Thank you, Nat." Both interviewers stopped, ever so slightly. The DCI's fingers stilled where they splayed over the paper while the DI's palm hovered as if he was unable to touch the statement himself. Their eyes refused to meet.

"Well would you look at that!" Vanessa leaned closer to the glass. Both men on either side of her followed suit, leaning in for the show through the pane.

Despite the brevity of the pause, even the solicitor noticed. "Everything all right?" 

Tone dropped a digit to paper and slid it out from underneath Hobbs's grasp. He cleared his throat, "Yeah. Yes. Moving right along…" 

_Poor bastard._

Vanessa turned to Duffy, "You do realize he has never, ever called her that?"

The man shrugged, "Still not enough."

"So you're blind and deaf then, eh?"

"No. I'm just saying if I'm doling out all that I'm offering up, it better be for something substantial."

Vanessa rolled her eyes. "I'll give you something substantial. A substantial thwack up the side of your head."

Hugo smiled at that. He enjoyed the banter, of course. They all did most days, but Vanessa was tiring of his stubbornness.

To her dismay, the next _substantial_ incident didn't occur until mid June. Nothing had changed, of course. Vanessa still saw all the writing on the wall and Duffy was still trying to ignore it to get out of paying up. No one on this team was a good loser. They were a sore lot mostly, however, Duffy seemed to be the sorest of them all. 

______________________________

  
  


Nessa could have kicked herself, for the next Hobbscough encounter ( _MeyersHobb? Tonalie?_ _Evidently, h_ _er name for them still needed work)_ was substantial after all...what was unfortunate was that Warren had no way to prove she actually witnessed it this time.

Reiss had been called in for this interview and he had done well to take the lead from Natalie. It was rather open and shut, but it was a good and easy day...as well as those could go for a group of investigators. So naturally, that meant drinks at the pub. 

Jamie, Vanessa, Hugo, and Kyle were all crammed in the lift as the doors began to close to head to their usual spot.

"Oh damn." Vanessa quickly stuck out her arm to hold the door.

"You all right?" Duffy asked.

"Forgot the reserves. I'll see you down there." She sighed and scurried past the doors, briskly guiding herself down the lane while imagining the largest of pints that’d be in front of her soon.

The DC was on autopilot and veered right, typing in the door code and moving through to the next room. It was dark and empty, but two distinct voices enveloped every corner of the space. Vanessa stopped to see the guv and Tone tidying up the place through the window.

"Can you hand me that?" She said softly. Tony wordlessly passed a loose pen along while he stuffed a file in a bin.

"Thank you,” was all she offered. A companionable silence washed over the pair. Vanessa was engrossed at the domesticity of it, the way they moved around each other with ease.

"Jamie did well today." Tony offered in casual conversation as he collected loose papers now.

"He did, didn't he?...So well, in fact, that I felt I was blending into the wall at one point. Was even a little bored."

Tony laughed. "You? Bored? The day you're bored at the job is the day we're all done for."

Natalie shook her head, "No, I mean it. I was only along for the ride. If I'm not in it, I might as well be withering.” The files she was holding hovered in place. “My brother says I thrive in chaos. I feed off it." She dropped the folder emphatically into the bin.

The man scoffed, "I don't doubt that."

She was quick to retort, "As do you!" The dubious look on Myerscough’s face said otherwise. "Ok, mostly it makes you sweat, but you wouldn't be in this job if you didn't love it."

"Maybe I stay in this job for other reasons…" Tony’s voice was absent of any kind of jest. "Well, maybe just one."

_Wow. Didn’t know you had it in ya, Tone. And did the guv just...blush?_

Regardless of how she took it, she kept her tone light, “You flatter me.”

"Who says I'm referring to you?" There’s the jesting Ness was used to.

The DCI crumpled a piece of legal paper and chucked it at the man’s head. It made contact before ricocheting to the left. He rubbed the spot where the bunched pulp connected with his forehead. "Lovely." 

"What's it referring to then?" Her head leaned to one side, a challenge.

His boldness seemed to be dwindling, but he still gave it a go, "Oh, I think it's obvious."

"Do you now?" Natalie seized Tony by his striped necktie, and his Adam's apple bobbed in surprise. "I hope it's not too obvious." Two pairs of eyes were well aware of how the DI gulped; the woman smiled.

Vanessa was incredibly thankful for the side angle available to her at the present moment which left both Hobbs's and Myerscough's faces in view.

The woman through the glass continued to smirk as her grip on the neckwear tightened. Her eyes flashed downwards. There was no mistake, she was staring at Tony's mouth, and Warren found herself gripping the table in anticipation.

_Kiss him._

Her look darted back up to his eyes as Natalie leaned in to help leverage and loose the Windsor.

"Nat…" He pleaded weakly. She playfully tugged him closer as he adjusted his eyewear. With another tug, his resolve seemed to crumble, and he surrendered what little control he may have had left.

Accepting his defeat, the pair leaned in slowly by the reel of Hobbs's line. Tony dropped the papers he was holding leaving them skittering across the table, forgotten. The slender woman blinked faintly, softly, as she drank in the man before her. Vanessa had never seen that look on her boss before: vulnerability. And Tony's expression matched with an overwhelming intensity. How could a look be both so fierce and incredibly devoting at the same time? 

The pull was excruciatingly slow, as if time was halting altogether, but they were drawn in nonetheless, as if nothing would stop the pair from meeting in the middle. They were so close now that Natalie placed her other hand over Tony's heart...as if to brace herself for what was to come. The woman's eyes fluttered closed, and Tony began to tilt his head to meet her parted lips.

Vanessa held her breath. Maybe she should look away?

 _Sod that_.

It was only then that Warren noticed Natalie had stopped moving.

"No. No!" Vanessa whispered to four empty corners.

The guv’s head snapped to the right. Warren jumped back as Hobbs was now staring directly at her. 

_Fuck._

A thousand things flew in and out of Vanessa's mind. All of them included Natalie Hobbs physically or verbally eviscerating the young police woman.

Tony's line of sight began to shift, too, as the likelihood that they may have an audience became more and more apparent.

Natalie released the DI, putting the table between them as she began to gather the pages long forgotten by Tony. When she spoke, her voice was dispassionate, collected, "Could you go make sure everything is turned off in observation, please?"

_Fuck.fuck.fuck._

Vanessa scrambled for the glass jar in the far corner of the room. 

Thank god Tony needed a moment to recover. He cleared his throat and straightened his tie before giving a 'sure.' It bought Vanessa just enough time to burst out of her hiding spot and send her down the hallway, never looking back. 

______________________________

Although the DC was a little rattled from her latest close call, she was still determined to catalogue every interaction of the pair...at least until early July. That’s when everything started to go mad, and Vanessa began to seriously question if she should even bother with continuing.

Myerscough and Hobbs were handling a particularly vicious suspect, and 'vicious' was a nice word in comparison to this bloke. His large stature was enough to give anyone pause, but it was the unwavering smile on his face that unsettled Vanessa most. Next to her, even Hugo looked uncomfortable. And through the glass, Natalie must have felt it too, for her arms were rigidly folded across her chest with her eyes fixed on the burly figure across from her.

"His smile is rather unnerving, yes?" So it seemed Kyle noticed as well. Warren nodded her head in agreement; Hobbs bit her lip as if she had heard it, too.

This was all without the knowledge that the bodies of four women had been dug up on the man's property. That put their stomachs at an even deeper level of unease.

But the man didn't want a solicitor. Insisted he didn't need it. So far, all he had done was nod his head and answer the questions with _delight_. Tony's attitude was anything but genial and yet this suspect kept rattling on like he was conversing with a long-time mate. It didn't feel right at all.

"So you had no idea whatsoever, Mr. Brady, that four women had been buried on the corner of your property?"

The man shrugged. “No. Sorry. I haven’t the faintest clue as to how they landed there.”

Tony took off his spectacles to read a set of notes, “And the assault record you have...wouldn’t happen to correlate to this at all?”

“No, mate.” The man rubbed his cheek, uninterested. 

The indifference was clearly getting to Tone. "Did you do it because they ignored you? Did they turn you down?" That caught the man’s attention.

"I have slept with plenty of women, detective." Brady went on, "If you'd like, I can go into great detail about it all."

"That won't be necessary." Natalie interjected between biting the side of her mouth.

"And well, they'd have to be conscious for it to really count, wouldn't they, Dalton? DCI Hobbs?"

"That is true. Because anything else is _rape_." They were both playing off of him. Closing the walls in. Making him feel it.

"Rape on top of murder. That takes a really vile person doesn't it?"

"Or just someone women couldn't take seriously?" Her tone was casual, yet biting.

"Or notice." Tony leaned across the table for emphasis. "I mean, how can a girl turn you down if you can't even get her to acknowledge you in the first place–"

It all happened so quickly. Dalton Brady lunged across the table, tipping himself and Tony to the floor. His fingers gripped Tony's neck maniacally.

"Call for backup!" Hugo jumped from his seat and was out the door. 

Kyle sprung to the phone, and Warren heard him speaking but she didn't hear a word of it. She watched in horror as the man on the floor futilely swung at Dalton’s locked arms. Natalie shouted through the glass, moving to help the man who was sputtering in vain for air. Brady easily shoved her away, turning his attention back to Myerscough who was beginning to turn a dreadful shade of purple. But Dalton Brady didn't know Natalie Hobbs. 

The woman came back at him, striking him across the face. Vanessa caught a glint of the ring on the woman's middle finger that had connected with his cheek. It probably came back with a piece of his flesh as well, but it wasn't enough to incapacitate him. It was, however, enough to take Brady's attention from Tony to Natalie. He released his grip and charged towards Hobbs's frame. 

Hugo intercepted the man by tackling him to the ground. The blow pulled Vanessa from her haze, moving her to action. She propelled herself out of the observation room and into the hallway. Two uniforms were already rushing to the locked entrance.

Warren beat them there and frantically punched in the code. With a trill of acceptance, she hurried through to find Duffy pinning the suspect to the floor, struggling to keep him in place. Dalton laughed wildly. He was enjoying the experience. Backup stormed in from behind to assist.

Instinct took over and Vanessa ran to Natalie who was helping pull a breathless Tony to his feet. The women were his support, leading him to the hall where Kyle was already waiting. Brady's screams continued as if they had not moved at all.

They dropped the DI down unceremoniously onto the molded plastic. His wheezing was more apparent, but the color seemed to be returning to his face. Although Vanessa only saw a glimpse of this before Hobbs was kneeling before him. 

"Tony? Tony!? Are you all right?" Her palm came to cup his cheek, uninhibited by his glasses which must have been lost in the struggle. She frantically searched his eyes for signs of distress.

"I'm–I'm" Tony struggled to catch his breath but nodded his head ‘yes.’

"Christ, you're lucky to be alive...I thought I was going to lose you in there." Natalie laughed to keep the worry from her voice.

He didn't speak. Instead, his hand came to rest atop her own and suddenly Vanessa felt very out of place. She turned away to meet Kyle's eyes. Their expressions mirrored one another's. Maybe they could step back? Although so far it was as if the couple didn't even notice there were four people in the hallway.

Tone took a deep breath before finally rasping, "Not my best work…"

"Antagonizing a sociopathic murderer? No, I can't say that it was." Nat said sincerely. Tony half coughed and laughed. He squeezed her hand and she swiped her thumb gently over his chin. The act was intimate. Resolute. It was like an unspoken language they seemed to be fluent in, like they had been speaking it for quite some time.

Vanessa rotated away from them. It felt obtrusive.

Despite her hesitancy, the moment was lost anyways as Hugo exited the interview room with a cuffed and hollering Dalton being pushed along by the two officers. 

Natalie stood and turned, coming face to face with the suspect. All eyes were on the standoff. 

Brady was beaming. He knew in a way he'd won the round, however, the small laceration across his cheek proved it wasn't without his own bloodshed. The cut was likely to leave a scar, a reminder that crossing Natalie Hobbs was very unwise.

In contrast, the guv's mouth was a straight line, not far off from her usual expression, but her eyes were ever telling. The look she gave Brady made Vanessa uneasy. She didn't think she'd see that look in someone who sat on their side of the interview table, and she was scared of what actions would follow that look if given the chance.

While everyone was focusing on the satisfied smile of Dalton Brady, it was not lost on Warren that Tony had slid a hand upwards to wrap his fingers around that of his DCI's, as if to say 'I'm here' or at the very least, 'Don't do something you'll regret.' 

Natalie squeezed his hand in silent response. Thank the Lord for Tony, ever the pragmatist.

"Oy, get a move on." Duffy barked from further down the hall.

Dalton's eyes shifted sideways, but his feet made no move to leave. 

A shoulder check by the officer behind him sent him trotting off. A chuckle echoed off the walls until the group rounded the corner and was gone.

Natalie closed her eyes and released an uneasy exhale. She turned to Tony, hands still clasped as his gaze climbed to hers. Both shared a look of relief before the DI extricated his hand.

In the back of her mind, and maybe down the line, Vanessa could celebrate Tone and Nat, but she was just happy they were in one piece...for now, at least. For what was to come was far more painful and testing for the pair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! It means so much that you have taken the time to read this far. Please let me know how I am doing, and tell me if I have messed anything up! I hope you enjoy, and there is still more to come (a bit of angst to be honest).


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get angsty as a certain man with a certain jacket returns.

**Chapter 4**

Although the warmer weather of mid July uplifted the spirits of the city dwellers across London, this particular group of detectives was struggling to see the light.

It had all started with Dalton Brady and only seemed to take a dive since then.

After the events of the botched interview, Myerscough was immediately put on leave for the events that had unfolded. It wasn’t uncommon for them to push and say things to get the result, however, it was found that Tony had gone too far. And he did, Vanessa had to admit that. That didn't make it any less frustrating for them all, because they knew Brady was guilty. It didn't help either that Natalie was on thin ice for the part she played in it all.

So, Tony was off the case, but of course DCS Miller suggested they bring in someone else to assist. And like the team didn't already have enough on their plate, Miller had suggested none other than Paul Ottager. The DCS argued that although the team had some history with Paul, he was the best for the job.

She conveniently glossed over the part where Paul tossed Hugo under last holiday, getting him fired for months until Natalie pulled some strings for his return. 

And Vanessa knew Duffy was in the wrong, she  _ knew _ , but that didn't change the pit that developed in her stomach every time she thought of Paul now. This was their team. No one fucked with the team.

So, when Warren walked into the building that morning and saw him getting coffee instead of Tony, she wanted to turn right back round and head straight home. It wasn't fair. He had left them, not Tony, so why was he back here? Last time, he said he was leaving because his conscience told him it was the thing to do, like  _ they _ were the ones that couldn't be trusted. If he was so high and mighty, why come back? If they all were so amoral, why come back?

Nonetheless, the DC bit her tongue and played nice. They did get enough evidence on Brady to formally arrest him. In the end, they had triumphed, but it should've been Tone doing the work...not Paul.

It was all a mess. Hugo respected Paul, but they avoided each other like the plague. Paul was often short with Petit, taking his kind demeanor for granted. He and Natalie danced awkwardly around each other for obvious reasons. The only person he seemed to get along with was Reiss, but even Jaime said the bloke seemed stuffy.

The whole dynamic of the team had shifted. Tony had been their constant; he grounded them. With him gone, the group felt fragmented. Ness still sent the occasional text here or there to her friend, but his responses were always formal and clipped. He was obviously beating himself up about the whole ordeal...as was the rest of the team. What affected one of them affected them all.

So when the team was told Tony would be allowed to return, they were overjoyed. Nessa wasn't sure who was more excited, to be honest.

When Tony had walked back into the observation room on a Tuesday morning—two weeks after him being put on leave—his eyes were all hesitant and unsure. Regardless, the woman spared no time calling him out and squeezing him tightly to her. He was as pink as a rose, and she didn't care one bit. They all were just glad to have him back.

"Good to have you back," Duffy nodded. He was a big softie at heart.

Kyle smiled and handed Myerscough a cup of tea and biscuits, “Welcome back.”

The man laughed as he received them, "Oh,  _ three  _ biscuits! Maybe I should jeopardize my career more often." 

The group collectively chuckled as Tony set down his tea to put away his briefcase. Although he seemed happy to be back, Vanessa sensed something was off. He rocked on his heels and looked around.

"Miller wanted to see her this morning for something rather." Ness offered in anticipation. She expected the man to smile or at least show some sort of positive reaction; Natalie would be here. 

She didn't expect a grimace to cross his face. "I know."

Something was very wrong indeed. What did he know that she didn't?

The door opened behind him and then in stepped the guv. Her features were tight. She was quickly followed by Ottager and Miller. None said a word until the three were in the room and the door closed. The air of the place felt thick and cumbersome.

Natalie cleared her throat. "We have been handed a very substantial case. CPS felt that Paul should stay on to give extra support during this time."

No one made a move. No one made a sound.

"I trust that won't be a problem?" DCS Miller asked pointedly.

_ Of course it's a sodding problem! _

"No ma'am." Myerscough nudged the edge of his frames. At least Tony could lie to the boss.

"Very well then. Best get a move on. You have three weeks." The policewoman nodded and exited the room.

The same awkwardness that had befallen the group lingered.

"Welcome back, Tony." Hobbs nodded. It was professional. Almost distant. 

"Guv." Although Tony's voice was far more comfortable, a look crossed over him that Warren did not like. Because Tone wasn't looking at the guv. Instead, his sight was locked with Paul's.

Everything was supposed to go back to the way things were when Myerscough came back...at least that's what Vanessa thought would happen. Unfortunately, it only intensified the situation.

______________________________

If the team wasn't cracking under pressure from within, then it was the case crushing them.

The group was tasked with gathering evidence on a local sex trafficking ring. To say it was difficult was putting it lightly. Dozens of traumatized women were interviewed. Some men. There were even three children. It nearly broke Vanessa, taking down their accounts, writing descriptions of the men who continually put them through this. Every day Vanessa's heart sank as she went to work knowing full well it'd be ripped out by the time the day was done. And each night she'd the opportunity to rebuild herself to do it again, which is more than she could say for the people across the table from her. It was excruciating, yet they made a slow progress. For the weeks of interviews garnered a list of suspects to question. And one of them was bound to break. Warren just hopped it'd be one of them and not one of her colleagues.

Vanessa, Jaime, Hugo, and Kyle had shrunk to the background of the investigation, watching the pair of DIs and their DCI consistently on the defensive. Teeth were bare now, and Paul was after a throat, anyone's it seemed. Tony was detached, too much so, allowing Paul to use him as his personal doormat, and Natalie stood her ground haughtily and unyielding to both men. The only solace was that the swear jar was brimming...too bad nobody was getting on long enough to go out in public like civilized people.

Today was no different.

Warren watched the guv impatiently tap her foot while watching the red dots tick away on the clock. The woman had already smoked half a pack today, so the corner of her bottom lip was taking the brunt of the damage now.

Yes, Natalie Hobbs had taken to smoking again, if that further proved the shite they were all in.

Their latest suspect, Jari Strand, was unfolding delicately. His lip puffed out as his eyes glassed over. He was imploding. It had been hours of work. Tone was a grindstone evenly chipping away at the man's resolve. It was working, but not fast enough.

“—Maybe you need a minute to think on that, eh?” Tony leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms across his chest, satisfied. 

“Why don’t we take a short break?” The man’s solicitor asked hesitantly. She was as green as could be. Vanessa wasn’t sure if Strand or her would cry first.

“I think that’s a great idea.” Myerscough pushed himself up from the table.

“Interview suspended at 3:18 PM.” Hugo said, pressing the familiar button on the surface. He stood with the DI and wordlessly followed him out of the room.

Vanessa became nervous. It was never a good idea to have them all in the same space at the same time right now. She eyed Paul who leaned cooly against the back wall like he always did before the missing men entered. He wasted no time to begin.

“You’re wasting time.”

Tony scoffed, “Wasting time?” He pointed to the glass, “Do you see him in there? He’s floundering. We’re nearly there.”

“Well not fast enough.” 

Tony was silent at that which bothered Ness to no end. As irritated as he’d become, he still never stood up to Paul as well as he should.

The stillness was cut by Hobbs, "I'll have to go with Paul on this one."

"Sure you are." Tony grumbled.

Her head snapped to him, "Is there a problem?"

He lifted up his hands to shrug off the question.

"I didn't think that I'd have to say this, but we are on a case. That means we need to keep our heads about us. Professionalism is paramount in order to do this right. Is that clear?" Tony rubbed his jaw and nodded. He could barely meet the detective’s stern stare.

“Ok then. Tony, you’re out. Paul, you’re in.” She said with determination. Paul nodded, satisfied with himself. Bewildered, Tony blinked.

“Guv, I’ll sit this one out.” Duffy tried, “Honestly, Tony’s doing well.” 

“I’m with Hugo on this—” Nessa added.

She was having none of that. “Strand needs to be pressed. Pinned.  _ Pulverized _ for that matter. We no longer have the luxury of surgical work...so it’s Paul’s turn.”

Paul moved from his spot to patronizingly pat Tony on the back, “Better luck next time, mate.” He left the room with Hugo reluctantly following behind.

_ Wanker _ .

Natalie sighed and ran a hand across the back of her neck. She took a moment to collect herself before stepping towards Tony. His thumb absently scratched at an eyebrow while his eyes were elsewhere. “Tony, it is nothing personal; you know that.” 

"It feels bloody personal," he sighed. It wasn't a challenge. It was a concession, one of defeat.

Natalie said nothing in response. Vanessa fiddled with the sleeve of her jumper. They needed to talk things through, but they'd never with her and Petit in the room. He obviously felt as awkward as her for he continued to sip on tea she knew had to be cold by now. Hobbs sighed and side-glanced Nessa, confirming her suspicion. The woman looked back at Myerscough in vain. He refused to meet her gaze.

Warren was so fearful for their budding relationship. Any levity their connection had brought them in those early months had vanished all together. It might’ve seemed like a minor row now, but if one pieced them all together, it painted something bleak. They'd argue in hushed whispers and steely glares. When they weren't cross with one another, the looks that they thought went unnoticed were filled with a kind of forlornness; the pair seemed unbearable around each other, and yet apart they seemed downright ruined. The policewoman was unsure how much longer they could carry on like this.

It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair at all. The pair deserved happiness. 

Ness surmised something must've happened in the two weeks of Tone's absence that was further exacerbated now. And it was clear that the only changed variable was Paul Ottager.

The blare of the tape starting pulled her from her thoughts.

"Interview continues at 3:23 PM. For the record, Detective Inspector Tony Myerscough has left the room and Detective Inspector Paul Ottager has entered."

Natalie glanced again at Tony, and when he finally met her stare he sighed greatly. His job was to break Jari Strand, but it seemed that the inspector himself was broken.

"I need some air." The man moved to leave.

"Tony—" Natalie faltered; he was gone. 

The woman's shoulders slumped. They all knew she couldn't go after him. Instead, she took a deep breath and sorted herself out. The mask the guv wore was neatly put back in its place and turned to the interview through the room.

Vanessa didn't seem to care much for perusing Strand's financials anymore.

______________________________

  
  


She hated to admit it, but Ottager did get the result. Strand had joined the trade working with drugs and found himself pushing people instead. He detested who he had become, and so he agreed to testify about the ring.

Paul was pretty proud of himself, but the team didn't feel particularly celebratory. Personally, if Vanessa felt any relief, it was only because all of this was finally over.

Tony eventually returned to the observation room but he hadn't spoken a word since. He sat pensively at the glass but spent his time looking through it at nothing in particular. Kyle stepped out to notify DCS of the turn of events while Hugo helped escort Jari Strand downstairs. And Hobbs, unable to stand the silent proximity to Myerscough any longer, left to assist Paul with packing up in the interview room.

Vanessa noticed a slight tick in Tony's cheek as the woman entered the room through the window. The DC wanted to reach for him, to reassure him, but at the same time she was curious to watch the exchange unfold.

"It seems congratulations are in order." Natalie's voice came through with a slight hint of static.

Paul smiled at the sight of her as he plucked his biro from the table. She returned his expression. This scene was all too familiar and yet it was all wrong.

Tony's gaze was now fixed on the pair. His features were mostly impassive. It was the eyes that gave him away.

"I thought we’d never get the win.” Ottager said.

"What a win at that." The guv closed a file and pulled it to her.

He glanced at the woman next to him. "A cause for celebration is in order, don't you think?"

The woman sighed. "I don't know about that. It was a rather trying day. Might need to give the bunch a much needed rest."

"What if it is just the two of us?” Paul stopped his movements to emphasize the seriousness of his question. “...for old time sakes?" His voice was low and heavy.

Natalie Hobbs stilled.

The man turned towards his DCI, placing a hand on her elbow. "Since I've been back, hell, even the first time I came back, all I could think about is you.  _ Us _ . Seems like such a waste to leave it at this before I'm off again..." 

As Paul's voice continued through the speakers, Vanessa saw Tony out of the corner of her eye. He winced, his face falling to his shoes before promptly standing straight.

"Tony, it doesn't mean nothing." She reached out to him but he shrugged her away.

He was across the room, pulling his briefcase to his chest as if to shield himself. "I'm going to head out. Long day."

"Tony, you should be going in there."

"Nat—the guv can handle herself. She can make her own decisions."

"So that's it for you both then?" She spat. How could he give up so easily?

He swallowed. "I appreciate how supportive you've been, Ness, but I think it's time I let it go. I think it's time I let  _ her _ go." 

"Tone—" Vanessa could barely speak. The look on his face...

He gathered his coat and was gone.

Vanessa looked back at the pair through the other room.

Natalie placed her hand on the man in front of her. "Paul…" Her voice trailed off affectionately.

Warren's insides turned. She couldn't bear it, so she swiftly gathered her things and rushed into the corridor hoping to catch Tony.

He was nowhere to be found, which only caused her stomach to sink further. She wasn't sure if she was to be sick or angry. Ness settled on the steps to give herself a minute to breathe.

When Hugo's frame appeared from the lift, Vanessa turned to look outside. It wasn't the time for banter. He must have gotten the hint, because he didn't press further. He gathered his things, and when he returned, Kyle was close behind.

"Ness?" Duffy asked.

"Don't worry. I'll leave soon." Her line of sight was still out the window.

Hugo nodded, not wanting to interfere. Kyle leaned to her slightly to squeeze her shoulder. As much as he spoke his mind he also was such a silent pillar of support. She appreciated that in him. He headed to the lift with Hugo and the pair disappeared.

There really was no reason to stay here. There wasn't really a reason to leave either. The sun was beginning to set. It was beautiful, she had to admit. She probably should try to enjoy it a bit.

Just as Vanessa was about to get up, the interview room door opened and Paul's heavy footfalls echoed in the empty hall. Warren looked to him; he was moving quickly. When he noticed her on the stair, he stopped in front of her.

"It's been a pleasure working with you all." He said in a cheery tone she was not expecting.

"Has it?" She asked skeptically.

He straightened his shoulders. She must’ve struck a nerve. Rather than calling her out, he continued on, "...When she comes out," He gestured over his shoulder. "Can you tell her I’ll be waiting at the pub?" Vanessa flinched at that. 

He smirked before adding, "By the way, you've got a good team."

"Aye." Was all she could muster.

He nodded. "A close bunch, a  _ loyal _ bunch." The DC wondered what he meant by that. Unsure of what else to say, she returned the gesture. Satisfied, Ottager headed for the stairs instead of waiting for the lift.

So, that answered that. She didn’t want to know what Ottager and Hobbs were discussing in the interview room, but she found out nonetheless.

Shortly after, the door to the interview room opened again. This time, Natalie Hobbs exited, taking her time to reach the woman on the stairs. Instead of turning to the lift, however, the woman walked straight to the window and opened it. She placed a cigarette to her lips and lit it. The soft glow of the flame softened the tired look in her features. 

She turned to Vanessa, staring intently. Neither woman spoke. Natalie took another drag from her cigarette, inhaling deeply, desperately. She exhaled, sending the smoke out into the warm night air.

For a moment, Warren thought about not telling her boss what the DI had told her. It was tempting. But in the end, the truth won out. "Ottager wanted me to tell you he is waiting at the pub." She wanted to add a dozen things after, some things in anger, some things including begging, begging the woman to forget Paul Ottager.

Hobbs remained unfazed. She took a puff of her cigarette once more, ignoring Ness almost altogether. Vanessa was about to repeat herself before the DCI finally spoke. "When I started this job, Paul taught me almost everything I now know. He was—is brilliant. Despite what most people think, he is truly a good man. He’s clever, he works for justice, he pursues the truth…"

Vanessa tilted her head. What was happening?

"He was also known to be harsh and demanding. There was no room for compromise, and no time for being cordial. He had that philosophy beaten into me early on…And I admired that candor. It was what I aspired to be as I thought that all ambitious individuals required a kind of sharp edge to them. So I absorbed every morsel of information he gave me, and because of that, we got along as two people with the same disposition would. We understood each other, knew how to push each other. We made ourselves better at our jobs. It was almost like a game at times, actually, who could push who further to get the result? It made us great DCs but it made for rubbish partners. Because as confident as I was in my ability to read people, I was still so incredibly naïve."

Warren frowned at hearing the confirmation; Paul and Natalie did have a history after all, but she dare not say a word.

"I–I was in love with him, to be honest. And I thought...because I loved him...that would be enough."

The woman flicked ash out the window casually, as if she had told this story a hundred times. "So imagine our surprise when I get the DCI position? When I was tasked with creating this very team instead of him?" She laughed bitterly. "It all soured so quickly…maybe it was sour before that, who knows? It was always hard to see where the games we played with one another started or stopped…"

Natalie slid her free hand across her forehead as if she was struggling to recall. "...The fact of the matter is that whatever he had felt for me was as good as gone at that point. I'll spare most of the details besides we could barely speak without arguing; he dismissed me at every turn. He'd scrutinize every detail of my police work, telling me what I'd done wrong, how I'd ruined it all…and I knew what he really meant. If it's all the same, I was equally insufferable. I knew when to twist the screw to remind him of his place. I was no better because I had learned to be abhorrent from the very best. And I did it well." 

She sucked in a breath. "When it finally dawned on me what we were doing to one another, I had to end it...My feelings for him hadn't changed, but I couldn't stand the person I'd become. It occurred to me that I was becoming someone I couldn't bear. I wanted to be assertive, not merciless. I wanted to be successful, but not at the cost of my humanity."

The look on her was that of disgust and regret. "I was in bits. I never dreamed that the passion and tenacity that brought us together would be our mutual destruction.” She shook her head, taking one last drag before flicking the filter out the window. The woman looked out into the city lights that littered the London skyline. She scoffed as she closed the window. "Christ, I can't say I'm naïve anymore now, can I?"

Vanessa felt a pang of sympathy for the woman. "And that's why he transferred? To Birmingham?"

The nod of the woman’s head was faint.

"So why'd he come back?" Vanessa wasn’t sure which time she meant.

Nat laughed darkly, “I think it was because I thought we needed him…maybe I thought  _ I  _ needed him." Maybe the boss didn’t know which time she was referring to either.

Vanessa's brows knitted together, trying to work it all out. “Why are you telling me this?”

The guv shrugged her shoulders.

“Does Tone know any of this?”

The look on her face was heart-breaking at the mere mention of his name. She shook her head no.

It was the DC's turn to scoff. “You need to tell him...exactly what you told me. He’ll understand. Whatever is going on, he’ll understand. But right now he thinks he’s losing you—that he barely had you—now that Paul’s back.”

Hobbs twisted a bit, like she was holding something back. It was evident what that thing was, really, for the woman’s eyes were glossy with half-formed tears.

“I know you don’t want to talk about the both of you, and it’s not supposed to be my business, but I can’t sit back and watch you both waste this away. You might be afraid to open up to Tone because of everything that’s happened, but you did the same for him those few months ago. You took the jump. Was it all for nothing? Maybe.” 

Vanessa continued, “However, if it wasn’t, no one here has cared about you more—ever—for that matter. If anyone can understand you, it’s him.” The guv looked away from her, clearly still fighting to stay composed.

But Warren wasn’t done yet. “He loves you.” 

A heavy tear dropped to Natalie’s cheek. She quickly wiped it away, but the damage was done. There was nothing left of the defenses she tried so hard to keep in place. So it seemed Tony chipped and chipped away at their boss...the only thing left of her was her soul. How terrifying that must be for someone who invested so much time maintaining their fortifications round it.

Natalie might've thought that as being weak, but Vanessa just saw that as being human. The latter hoped the former would understand that before it was too late.

The lift dinged and a member of the cleaning staff stepped off, pulling both women back to the present.

Hobbs sniffed, moving to catch the open door. "I'm afraid I must be off now." Her guard was already in the process of being rebuilt. She straightened the coat over her arm and balanced her purse at the crook of her elbow.

Not knowing what else to say, the DC nodded. With that, the guv entered the lift, and Warren watched the doors close on her. It hurt, because what did that mean for Natalie and Tony?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, okay. This chapter took on a life of its own. I ran into many problems along the way:  
> 1) I found that making this story from Vanessa's perspective was VERY difficult for this chapter because there was so much I wanted to include but could not.  
> 2) I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. I think it feels a little forced, honestly. Let me know what you think, please. I promise you won't offend.  
> 3) I had Natalie's whole speech written before I even started chapter 3, but then fitting a whole set of scenes around that for the lead up was a real challenge.  
> 4) I hate Paul. That's all I have to say about that.
> 
> This became so much more than I anticipated. Please let me know your thoughts, and thank you so much for reading. Next chapter is the last one!! I can't believe we've made it this far!


End file.
